


Back, Forth - A VaneRackham Prompt Collection

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Various prompts from tumblr featuring Charles Vane and Jack Rackham. Varied ratings.





	1. Chapter 1

Charles muttered under his breath as he followed Jack to yet another store with, as far as Charles could tell, the exact same pants Jack had just bought in no less than three different stores. He was deeply regretting agreeing to go on this shopping trip at all, and he was going to murder Anne when he got his hands on her for leaving him along with Jack Rackham, Self-Proclaimed Fashion God.

Yes, it was important that all those words were capitalized.

“What do you think?” Jack asked, holding up a pair of plain black skinny jeans, almost identical to the ones he was already wearing. Charles shrugged, so far from interested that he was ready to kill himself. The only advantage here was he was practically being invited to stare at Jack’s ass.

This was the problem of course. Charles hated Jack’s clothes for a reason no more complicated than he’d rather see them on his bedroom floor than on Jack himself. Charles just thought that’s where clothes belonged in general, when not out in public where you could offend little old ladies and oh, get arrested. Charles was mildly surprised that Jack hadn’t managed to get arrested, his pants were so tight some times.

“Fucking useless,” Jack was muttering and Charles looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Jack huffed.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on here?” he said, sticking the pants back on the rack. Charles shook his head, arms crossed and face bored. Jack slapped his palm against his face and all out growled.

“Charles, please try to keep up, I’m only going to say this once,” Jack said threateningly. “This whole trip?” He waved his hand around. “I. Am. Flirting. With. You.”

Charles blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he got angry, grabbing Jack by the arm and dragging him from the store, from the mall, and out to his truck, ignoring the protests the entire way.

“Fucks sake, Charles!” Jack shouted as Charles slammed him up against the drivers door.

“Fucker,” Charles muttered right before he slammed his mouth against Jack’s, fumbling for the keys and getting the door open behind him as Jack’s arms went around his waist, one hand wandering up into his long hair and tugging as he kissed back.

“You’re really that oblivious aren’t you?” Jack panted as Charles practically lifted him off the ground, opening the door and shoving him into the cab. Jack scooted back as Charles crawled forward until he was laying on the bench seat, Charles hovered over him as the door slammed shut.

It was a tight fit, seeing as they were both tall, Charles even taller than Jack, and Charles had never been more thankful that he could only find parking under the broken light in the garage.

“You can’t flirt for shit,” Charles growled, wasting no time in tugging Jack’s ridiculous pants open, noting briefly that he was decidedly not wearing underwear as his cock sprung free and Charles wrapped a hand around it.

Jack groaned, bucking his hips, his hand returning to Charles’ hair.

“It’s not my fault that I had to say something, I thought asking you to look at my ass twenty times might be enough,” he muttered, gasping as Charles stroked him.

“Fucker,” Charles muttered, scooting back as far as he could so he could bend down and get Jack’s cock in his mouth, groaning lightly at the taste.

“Jesus, Charles!” Jack shouted, his cock pulsing as his hands scrabbled in Charles’ hair.

Charles grinned around him, sucking hard, aiming to get him off as fast as possible. It only took two minutes before Jack was spilling down his throat. He swallowed awkwardly, the angle not the best, then licked a long stripe up Jack’s chest, pushing his shirt out of the way. He kissed, Jack hard, the other man breathing hard as he twitched slightly, tongue meeting Charles’ and seeking out the taste of himself in Charles’ mouth.

“I’m going to take you home and fuck you ‘til you can’t stand,” Charles promised and Jack just groaned, pulling his legs out of the way so Charles could actually drive the truck, glaring when he finally collected himself.

“About fucking time, you fucking wanker,” he grumbled as he struggled into a sitting position and put his seat belt on, knowing full well Charles was going to break every speed limit known to man to get them back to his house. Jack found he wasn’t really bothered, not when the prospect of what was at the other end of this particular harrowing near death experience.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G+

Jack was scrappy even at seventeen, always getting into trouble that Anne was having to get him out of. Since he’d saved her from her husband two years before she’d been stuck to his side like a burr and saving his life at least once a week. This night in particular smelled like trouble and Anne kept her knives close, waiting for the inevitable. 

Surprisingly when they were thrown out of the tavern, it was quietly and without threat of bloodshed. Anne simply followed when a large man threw Jack out by the scruff of his neck and Anne didn’t even feel the need to threaten him. Jack had been cheating. It was what happened after the tavern that changed everything.

Jack landed at a pair of feet and Anne glanced up to find wide shoulders, long hair, blue-green eyes and a raised eyebrow.

“Cheating Killroy were you?” he asked, his voice deep and rumbling. Jack coughed, picking himself off the ground and brushing dust off his coat.

“Who on earth named that man,” Jack wondered as he straightened up and squinted in the darkness. The other man stared at him for a long moment.

“Did you win?” he asked finally and Jack laughed. 

“Would I be thrown out and tossed to the ground if I won?” he said and Anne tensed, unsure how to react when they seemed to be  _getting along._

“You’d be dead if he didn’t respect your skills, so you must have won. Killroy can smell a cheat a mile away and he never loses.”

“Right,” Jack muttered, turning away. 

“What’s your name?” the long haired man called after them as they retreated. Jack paused, turning around and Anne saw something shift when they looked at each other again. It was silent for a long time and her fingers itched on her daggers. She wasn’t good with people, she didn’t know what to do with subtly, and there was certainly that in the air between them. Perhaps not the normal kind of subtlety, but to her, if she couldn’t see it or kill it, it was subtle. 

“John,” Jack said after a while. “John Rackham. Everyone calls me Jack.”

“Well, Jack Rackham, if you ever feel the urge to take up piracy look me up,” the man grinned and winked, turning away from them.

“How will I find you?” Jack called and Anne twitched.

“Go to Nassau,” the man called over his shoulder. “Ask for Charles Vane.”

Anne shuddered, realizing something monumental just happened, even if it would be years before they fully knew what.

 


	3. I'm trying to say something nice here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If this seems similar to my SilverFlintHamilton crack, I did kind of reuse the plot with a tiny bit less crack. lol
> 
> Rated T

****

“This is astounding,” Jack muttered, picking the lock around his wrist with ease. “I realize you’re a fearsome pirate captain and all, but honestly, Charles, could you maybe not get us captured every month?”

Charles shrugged, holding out his own wrists for Jack to pick the locks and the chains clattered to the floor. Overhead was the sound of gunfire.

“That’ll be Anne,” Jack said, dusting off his jacket as he stood. 

“Jack...” Charles started but Jack just talked over him, ranting about Charles’ constant need to go rushing in without thinking or listening, always so gung-ho and ready to get himself killed, wounded, or most often, captured. 

The breezed through the lower decks, ignored by the crew around them, thought Charles punched one man in the nose, and up onto the deck with Jack ranting the entire time. The Ranger was pulled along side, hooks flying to pull in the other ship. 

“Jack,” Charles tried again as Jack finished his rant and started directing men to the cargo hold where their haul was hiding. Everyone had surrendered and was standing there far more quietly than one might expect of pirates. 

Charles followed Jack across to the Ranger, sighing.

“Jack,” he said again. “Will you please shut up? I’m trying to say something nice here.”

Jack blinked. Then he turned, crossed his arms, and stared at Charles.

“Well?”

Charles rolled his eyes and stepped forward, dragging Jack close and kissing him senseless. 

“Don’t think this means you’re forgiven,” Jack gasped when they pulled apart. “What were you going to say?”

“You’re very good at picking locks, and I wouldn’t want to be captured with anyone else.”

Jack gaped and shoved him, his irritation level rising. HIs smaller stature made it easy for Charles to keep an arm around him, dragging him back and kissing him again until he finally relaxed against the larger mans chest, silently plotting his revenge.

A disgruntled ‘Ugh’ sounded and Anne walked past maiming being sick over the side. Jack just flipped her off, smiling against Charles.


	4. You're going to be the death of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP

“Fuck, Charles, come on,” Jack growled, digging his heels into Charles’ back, trying to pull him closer. 

“God no fucking patience do you?” Charles chuckled, rolling his hips slowly.

“I have to be back to the tavern in an hour, Charles, will you please get on with it?” Jack snapped. 

Charles paused, pushing his hips all the way forward. Jack panted under him, his writhing completely ineffectual under Charles’ much larger body.

“Seriously?” Charles muttered, staring at Jack. “Get on with it?”

“I do not have time for this right now, Charles, I want a damn good fucking then I want to get back there and tell them all just what to do with your stupid plan,” Jack said angrily, tugging his wrist free from Charles’ grasp to get between them, reaching for his own neglected cock. 

“Fucker,” Charles muttered, pulling back and easily flipping Jack over, pulling him up on his knees and shoving back inside hard. “This what you want, Jack? You want fucked like this?” he demanded, his voice even deeper than it normally was as he pounded into Jack hard.

“Yes, fuck, come on!” Jack shouted, holding himself up as he slammed his hips back to meet every thrust. 

Charles grunted, leaning down along Jack’s back, one arm around his waist as he moved, fucking Jack hard as he bit down on his shoulder.

“Yes, yes, fuck!” Jack managed between gasps and Charles grinned, his other hand reaching for Jack’s cock and tugging roughly until Jack was spilling over his hand, his ass clenching hard around Charles’ cock, dragging Charles’ own release from him. 

They collapsed to the bed, panting and Charles rolled on his back, staring at the dim ceiling. 

“I have to go,” Jack mumbled, making no move to get up.

Charles just grunted, rolling over and catching Jack in a soft, sweet, lingering kiss, and Jack sighed. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Jack muttered, shaking his head. 

“I love you too, you stupid fucker,” Charles muttered, bumping his forehead against Jack’s affectionately. Jack sighed, kissed him quickly, then scrambled for his clothes, leaving Charles staring at the empty room around him and breathing in the lingering smell of sex, wishing they were anywhere but this fuck of a place.


	5. Okay, this is new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E, Modern AU, Pot, Smut. #that's literally it

Smoke curled up from the couch, wafting around the room in the ceiling fan. Jack sighed, passing the blunt over to Charles who took a long drag. It was Friday night, and as usual, they were barricaded in the flat they shared, smoking. It had been an established routine for almost the entire time they’d shared the flat, except for the occasional night when they went drinking with friends. 

Jack sighed, his eyes closed as the smoke curled through his lungs. He felt like he was floating, pleasantly drifting in haze. It took a moment to register when Charles’ leg pressed against his, then another moment to realize Charles hand was on his shoulder, then in his hair, then pulling him forward and to the side until chapped lips covered his. 

Jack hummed, his brain not fully processing but his body reacting on instinct as his hand wrapped around the back of Charles’ head, digging into his hair. A moment later, somewhat awkwardly as Charles refused to break their kiss, Jack found himself with a lap full of the taller man and he moaned quietly, his other hand going to Charles’ waist, gripping hard. 

They kissed for long minutes, tongues tangling and the smell and taste of smoke permeating the room. Jack moaned as Charles began rolling his hips and they rubbed together, both growing hard at the friction.

Jack pulled back with a groan, his head falling back as Charles rolled his hips particularly hard. He panted, his head resting on the back of the couch as Charles’ lips moved to his neck without pause, nipping and sucking a bruise as Jack writhed under him.

“Okay,” Jack managed. “This is new.”

“Problem?” Charles mumbled and Jack shook his head. 

“Can we get horizontal?” Jack asked, hands gripping Charles’ hips tightly and trying to hold him still.

“Mmm,” Charles mumbled, standing and tugging Jack with him, reconnecting their mouths as they stumbled towards one of their bedrooms, shedding clothes. 

By the time they tumbled onto a bed they were as close to naked as they needed and Charles could easily wrap a hand around both of them as they ground together. 

“Fuck,” Jack gasped as he arched against Charles, moaning as his head spun. He didn’t even feel his orgasm coming until it was washing over him and he was shaking hard, coming apart as Charles’ hand stroked him. A moment later he felt Charles join him and they collapsed together, breathing heavily and still to high the room spun.

“Later,” Charles mumbled as he tugged Jack across his chest. “Gonna fuck you later. Wake you up with my fingers in your ass. After that you can fuck me, then maybe I’ll suck you off and-”

“Charles, shut up,” Jack muttered. “The faster you go to sleep the faster you can wake me up with your fingers in my ass and then fuck me.”

“Good point,” Charles managed through a yawn as he drifted off. 

Later that night Jack was indeed woken up by Charles working him open with slick fingers and was pleased to say that Charles had the best cock he’d ever had the pleasure of having up his ass and he was looking forward to a repeat, perhaps without quite so much pot.


	6. "Good Boy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay prompt became smutty. Super smutty

“I thought we agreed it was my turn,” Jack smirked as Charles tugged on the ropes wrapped around his wrists.   
  
“Fuck you, Jack,” he growled.   
  
“No, no, I believe in this case it’s actually ‘Fuck you, Charles’,” Jack grinned, twisting his hand.   
  
“Get the fuck on with it,” Charles snapped, his hips jerking up into Jack’s hand.   
  
“Patience,” Jack smirked.   
  
“The fuck did I agree to this?” Charles demanded. Jack didn’t answer, just reached over to the table to dip his fingers in a bowl of oil before trailing them along Charles thigh, up between his legs until they were pressed hard against his opening and Charles bucked against his hand.   
  
“You agreed to this, Charles, because as much as you love fucking my ass until I can’t walk right, sometimes you need it done to you. Sometimes you need to be fucked the way you fuck me.”  
  
“Jesus, Jack, get the fuck on with it then!” Charles snapped and Jack twisted his hand, sliding two fingers inside and curling them. Charles groaned, bucking his hips as his head dropped back.   
  
“Good boy,” Jack whispered against Charles’ ear, pumping his fingers quickly, feeling Charles loosening around him.   
  
It wasn’t long before he pulled his hand away and replaced it with his cock, gripping Charles’ thighs hard as he slid all the way to the hilt, stilling.   
  
“Christ, fuck, Jack move!” Charles practically ordered and Jack tsk’d, pinching the inside of Charles’ thigh hard.   
  
“My turn, Charles, my turn means I get to fuck you how I want.”  
  
“I could fucking break these ropes,” Charles threatened and Jack grinned in challenge.   
  
Growling Charles tugged hard at the ropes, which Jack had made sure were thick enough that he couldn’t break, but his sheer brute strength tore through them anyway and Jack’s protests went unheard as Charles rolled them, settling across Jack and groaning as he sank down on him, throwing his head back.   
  
“Jesus,” Jack gasped, gripping Charles waist tightly as the other man began to ride him hard, bottom lip gripped between his teeth.   
  
“See?” Charles grinned as he panted, hips working over Jack without pause. “Fuck you Jack.”  
  
“Very fucking funny,” Jack grumbled, planting his feet and slamming up in time with Charles’ movements.   
  
Charles groaned, reaching for his cock, but Jack slapped his hand away.   
  
“No, Charles, no touching,” he growled, leaning up and biting Charles’ neck as he flipped them again, then pulled away, dragging Charles to his knees and sliding back into him easily. His hand swung down and landed with a hard crack on Charles’ ass and the other man groaned, shoving his hips back hard.

“That’s it,” Jack purred. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

“I fucking hate you,” Charles growled and Jack grinned, shifting his hips and pounding into Charles just right, sending him over the edge with a shout, one arm wrapped around his waist as he groaned, spilling his own release deep inside the other man. 

They collapsed in a heap together, breathing hard, and Jack nudged Charles on his back, using his stomach as a pillow as he grinned up at the other man.

“That’s why it’s good when it’s my turn,” he said with a smirk and Charles rolled his eyes. 

“It’s always good with you,” he sighed, carding a hand through Jack’s hair. Jack closed his eyes with a sigh, quickly calculating he could sleep for a while before he needed to get up and go about his business in town but for now, he could stay hidden with Charles in his dark room under the fort. 

“Do try not to get yourself blown up in here will you?” Jack mumbled. 

“Miss my cock that much?” Charles chuckled. 

Jack shifted, crawling up and pressing a deep kiss against Charles’ mouth before simply saying ‘Yes.’


	7. Chapter 7

vanerackham + 20 things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear

“Anne, fuck off,” Charles growled and Jack paused, staying behind the mostly closed door and listening. He’d been on his way back with pizza but the tone of Charles’ voice as he stood outside the living room gave him pause. Clearly they hadn’t heard him come in the house. 

“Charles, you need to fucking say something. He’s not happy,” Anne was saying, her tone quieter than her normal hanger but no less potent. 

“What the fuck makes you think he’s got feelings for my anyway?” Charles asked and Jack sucked in a breath. 

“Because he fucking told me, you moron. Now you fucking tell him you feel the same or I’ll fucking do it for you.”

“I can’t, he can’t want me, what the fuck does he want with me?” Charles demanded and Jack had enough. He shoved open the door, crossed the room, dropped the pizza box on the coffee table and slid effortlessly into Charles lap, hands in his hair as he kissed him desperately.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that,” Charles muttered as he pulled back, his hands on Jack’s waist.

“Fuck you,” Jack said, sealing his mouth over Charles’ again. Beside them Anne grinned and reached for the pizza.


	8. Things I wish you hadn't said

Jack stayed awake late into the night, drinking slowly from a bottle of rum and staring unseeing at a map of England. He’d found out today, though he’d know before. He knew when he left him at the carriage that Charles was dead, it was only matter of time. 

Today he’d found out what day it had happened. Today he’d found out what Charles had said, those moments before they’d hung him.

_‘To fear death is a choice.’_

Jack wished he’d never said it. Because if fear was a choice, then Jack was a coward. 

In that moment he hated Charles Vane for making him a coward, he hated Charles Vane for being better than all of them, he hated Charles Vane for doing what the rest of them could not. 

And he hated Charles Vane for doing it by giving up his own life. 

Taking another drink from the bottle he emptied it, before hurling it against the wall, satisfied when the sound of shattered glass rung through the room like a chorus of bells.


	9. Things you said on top of the world

Jack wanted nothing more in this exact moment than to put his ax through Charles’ head. Yes, he was a mountain climber, but he wasn’t stupid. How the fuck he’d allowed Charles to talk him into climbing  _Everest_ of all fucking mountains he would never know.

They’d just reached the summit and it looked like luck was on their side. The weather was clear and there were only three other climbing parties on the mountain, one on their way down already from summiting the hour before, and two behind them about twenty and thirty minutes. 

Jack was freezing and his lungs were burning, even with the O2 tank strapped to his back and he honestly wanted to push Charles off the mountain. 

Speaking of the Devil, Charles had turned to him and tugged his O2 mask off, grinning widely as he pulled his goggles up.

“What could you possibly be smiling about?” Jack demanded as Charles walked over to him and did the same to him. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I want to see your face for this,” Charles said and Jack stared at him, perplexed. Charles took a step back then, of all the things in the world he could have done, he sank to one knee. 

“Will you marry me?” he asked and Jack just stared at him. He frowned. He stared some more. Finally..

“Fuck you, Charles. Ask me again after we’ve survived getting off this fucking mountain and maybe, fucking maybe, I’ll consider it.”

Charles grinned as if he’d been expecting such a response and he rose, pulling his equipment back into place, snapping a picture of them with a pirate flag, and they started down.

At base camp, Jack said yes. After twenty minutes of ranting.


	10. Things you didn't say at all

Jack stared out at Philadelphia, the voices of ghosts floating around his head. Their war was over, Anne was safe, they were ready to sail again. There was just once piece missing.

Charles. Charles was gone, had been for almost a year. And Jack wanted to go into the afterlife, find him, and murder him all over again for that, the weight of words they never said hanging over his head day and night.

The  _Thank You_ he’d never spoken for Charles taking them onto his crew ten years before.

The  _Good Work_ Charles never said after a raid, even though Jack came to learn to read it in his eyes.

The  _Stay_ he didn’t say that day at the fort.

The  _I’m Sorry_  Charles was too proud for.

The  _I Love You_ that had been so clear the last time their eyes locked. 

Turning away Jack waved a hand around his head as if it would help dispel the ghostly voice whispering in his ear, silently threatening Charles with any and all means of bodily harm the moment he found him in the afterlife. He could almost swear he heard a chuckle as a fantom touch brushed through his hair.

Just the wind, he thought to himself. It hurt to much to think of anything else.


	11. Wait a minute...are you jealous?

They’re young. Too young for this, too young to be this invested.

It starts out simple enough, someone makes a bet with Charles that he can get Jack into his bed in a month. It’s college, Jack doesn’t care, he thinks Charles is fit. It takes him a day, mainly because Jack was already preparing to throw himself at Charles.

It keeps happening, again and again, until a year and a half has passed and they’ve both stopped sleeping around and everyone is now making bets about when they’re getting married.

Then comes Eleanor. Anne raises her eyebrows the first time she and Jack see Charles talking to her and Jack just growls quietly, unaware he’s glaring daggers at the back of his lover’s head. Anne has to drag him out of the coffee shop.

Later that night, when Jack pushes Charles away from him, Charles frowns, they shout, until those fateful words fall from Charles’ lips, surprise on his face.

 _“Wait a minutes…are you jealous?”_  he asks, and Jack frowns.

After a minute, Charles grins. He walked over, picks Jack up and slams him into the wall, kissing him desperately, holding him tightly, grinning against his mouth.

 _“Marry me tomorrow,”_  he says and all Jack can do is gasp out a broken  _‘Yes.’_


End file.
